I just love you
by 43n5ic fr3ak
Summary: Not a song fic but inspired by the five for fighting song. Mac and Harm make a discovery at the end of the week from hell. Hopefully the story is better than the summery. SHIPPY! R


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine! As always!

Not a Song fic but was inspired by the 'Five for Fighting' song, hence the title!

It's been over a year since I've written anything for fanfiction so I'm a bit rusty.

--

The final click of the lock falling into place signalled the end of the day for Mac, a murderous day, actually the end of a week from hell.

Monday had been the downfall to an enjoyable weekend with her best friend. From Monday it had spiralled out of control.

Wrapping up a troubling case the previous Friday had allowed them to secure early for the weekend. In an infectiously joyful mood Harm had taken her to a romantic but 'just as friends' dinner. It had been filled with laughter and peace, something they had had trouble sharing in the past months.

The sweet tender touches she could still feel on her olive skin. Just the thought caused her to shiver.

The Saturday started again with the laughing and playful banter. They met at their favourite running trail, only making it half way before Mac's stomach grumbled its need for filling. Laughing off the interruption they had headed out for breakfast in a small old fashioned tearoom. Closing her eyes, Mac could still smell the unique aroma that had draped over her that day. A blend of coffee that stayed with her the entire Saturday and Harm's peaceful, comforting scent that had never been too far away.

The rest of the Saturday was spent huddled under a blanket on Mac's couch forcing Harm to watch a movie marathon. Although he wouldn't admit it, he actually enjoyed the 'viewing'.

The close contact, feeling the warmth emitted from each other. Long after the last film had ended they remained on the couch, Mac lying on Harm's chest surrounded in his arms.

They stayed there well into Sunday morning. Harm had attempted to leave when the silence of early morning Washington had settled on the apartment, but Mac's forceful protests and the fact that she pinned Harm to the couch quickly changed his mind. The angle of Mac's body and her low cut t-shirt caused his breath to stop dead in his lungs.

Harm's cheeks flushed bright pick at the closeness of Mac and the sudden movement to having her saddled across his chest. The embarrassment of the situation made Mac loosen her hold on his arms. Before she had even seen the mischief skip across his face their roles had been reversed. As his hands danced across her smooth skin her amazing laughter rang out making Harm shiver against the sound.

"Give it up Marine!!" Harm whispered into her ear, she shook her head in response and continued to fight his hands.

"Come on, admit the squid won!" she just continued to fight so Harm just continued his assault on her; he loved to feel of her under his fingertips. It didn't take long until her sides screamed in objection to the laughter.

"OK! OK!" Mac escaped in defeat. Harm's triumphant grin illuminated the room.

"HOORAH! Come on Mac, let me hear you! HOORAH!!"

"Over my dead body Water-Wings!" Before Harm could formulate a half decent response a throw cushion hit him squarely in the chest.

Their childish behaviour didn't stop all weekend. Sunday consisted of a trip to the local soft play area with their beloved godson. Mac had called Harriet early Sunday morning convincing her that she and Bud deserved a 'Husband and Wife' day. Harm spent the day marvelling at Mac's maternal instincts that shone through whenever A.J. was in the room. Harm's heart burst with joy when an elderly couple with their grandchildren commented on his lovely little family. Not having the heart to burst the dream he just nodded a thanks and pulled his 'wife' close to him.

After having to physically remove AJ from the play area they headed to a child friendly restaurant. It didn't take Harm long until he regretted talking Mac into allowing AJ seconds of ice cream. He was quite literally swinging from the ceiling.

"Bud and Harriet are really going to love you for this!" Harm just grunted while attempting to retrieve the wild child from under the table.

Heading back to Bud and Harriet's later that evening they had hoped to calm AJ down into sleeping, he only insisted on singing at top volume the bits of songs he could actually remember. His cheerfully cheeky face quickly pulled Harm and Mac into a child's world and together they sang even louder, the windows to Harm's sedan rolled down. They didn't blink twice at the disgusted and shocked looks many others threw at them when they'd been forced to stop at a red light.

The week started to strain when they left AJ with his parents. They could still hear him crying when they pulled away from the house.

Harm had driven Mac back to her apartment and being the gentlemen that he was he had walked his partner safely to her door. Secretly he had wished to be invited in but would never dare to ask.

Mac stood in her open door and sent a shy smile to her flyboy. Her heart pleaded with her to invite him in but her head and internal clock noted the time and the need to work the following day.

Still trying to decide whether to side with her heart or her head she slowly opened her lips but couldn't form her words. Harm took the hint and gently bid her goodnight.

Slightly leaning down he pressed his lips to her cheek. Mac twisted her head, brushing her own lips against his.

Startled by her bold gesture, Harm jumped away, his expression not what Mac had been wishing for.

"Sorry…" Blinking away her sudden tears and whispering "…goodnight!" she hurriedly shut the door missing the saddened look that sprang to Harm's features.

That Sunday night neither Harm nor Mac slept much.

Sleep deprived and down right infuriated with herself, Mac's week started to gain speed on its down hill run.

Her mood and hasty actions the night before had tipped her internal clock out of sink. Running full speed through the bullpen, now forty minutes late, she had collided with a paper-laden Bud. The sight of fluttering paper snowflakes didn't add any humour to the Admiral's morning.

After a rather long chewing out, Mac had stormed from the Admiral's office, a case file in one hand and the remains of her pride in the other.

In need of her best friend and what she believed was well earned sympathy, Mac marched straight into Harm's office. She faltered in her confidence.

Turning a full 180, Mac picked up her stride again and made a bee line for Harriet's desk.

"Where's Harm?" she questioned. The answer literally rocked her world and not for the better.

"Flying a tomcat out to a carrier in the middle of the pacific…" Mac's pale face halted Harriet's words. "…Ma'am?"

"Wh…Why?" the breath felt to have been forcefully removed from her lungs.

"It was destined to go back this week, and then an investigation came up so they decided on the whole 'two birds with one stone'. The Commander tried to hold back for as long as he could…but…you may have seen, the admiral isn't in the mood for friendly goodbyes."

"It isn't the goodbye I'm worried about Harriet. It's the good luck. I always wish him good luck before a flight. The only time I didn't…" she shuddered at the memory, her complexion becoming paler.

"He'll be fine Ma'am and as soon as he lands you know he'll call. Even if it's just to tease you about be late." Harriet threw her friend the best motherly reassurance she could muster up.

And that was the first deathly blow to the week. The second came when Mac finally got round to reading the case she had been given. She then realised that she hadn't received the whole of her punishment when in with the admiral. No, the case in her hand was the true punishment.

She had been assigned to defend an abusive alcoholic from the Marine Corps charged with the murder of his five month pregnant wife and two petty officers who had attempted to help the injured woman.

Sturgis was sitting for the government and the people. It was clear to Mac that he wasn't going to make the trial easy for her.

By Wednesday afternoon she was again in the admiral's office, this time being chewed out for her apparent unjust attitude toward her client. Again she left his office with her pride and reputation in smaller shards.

Strike three was Harm himself. Having not received a phone call from him by Tuesday lunch time she had resorted to calling the carrier. Her call however was directed through the CAG who delighted in informing her that Harm was currently unavailable.

The forth and final push came full speed early on the Friday morning. Harm had eventually called but only on the Wednesday afternoon, the same time that the admiral had been giving her a new six.

Storming directly into the Admiral's office, ignoring Tiner's warnings on the admiral's mood, Mac had vehemently demanded why she was again being railroaded by the CAG on board the carrier. The throbbing vein at the admiral's temple caused Tiner to abandon his desk in search of safer cover.

"LOCK IT UP MARINE!!" and then deathly silence. Several people, including Harriet and Bud worried for the Colonel's safety but Sturgis and Tiner were both concerned that Admiral could very well explode.

The entire bullpen held their breath.

"SIR, YES SIR!!" then out came the colonel in question. Although her head was held high the attitude she had previously displayed was no longer in her demeanour.

Collecting her coat and cover, abandoning her briefcase, she escaped the bullpen and the anxious looks.

The final click of the lock falling into place signalled the end of the week for Mac. Dropping to the floor she replayed the events of the week. So desperately trying to hold onto the smell and feel of joy she had felt the previous Friday but it was suppressed by the feeling of loneliness that had built upon her since Monday morning.

Mac sat in that position for hours, not hearing or feeling the grumble of her demanding stomach.

Evening and then night descended upon the apartment.

"Lonely, yeah that's the word…" Mac whispered into the suffocating silence.

Not really knowing how or when she had reach for the phone and dial the needed numbers, she now stared confused at the piece of technology in her right hand. A tin voice asked for her request.

"Err…" startled as to why she now held a phone, her brain failed in forming speech "…erm…land to sea call…please. The USS Seahawk. The…the legal department…Commander Harmon Rabb…please."

"Commander Rabb" the familiar voice spoke seconds later.

"Harm…" the relief would have sent her to the floor if she hadn't already been seated. Harm could hear the strain in her voice and quickly calculating the time in Washington, he began to panic.

"Darling…" he hesitated, testing how it sounded in the silence. "Darling, it's late, is everything ok?" Harm attempted to keep an even voice but the fear was bubbling over. The silence that followed didn't help his nerves.

He was also grateful to be sat down as her reply sucked to air from his lungs.

"I…I just love you. I don't know why, I just do…When are you coming home?" Mac brain began screaming at her. Not until the words had left her mouth did she process the actually wording of her declaration.

Harm's shocked response came out as a timid whisper, "I'm coming home soon…"

"Ok…" speech failed her so keeping with her fight or flight reactions she hurried a shy "goodnight".

"Goodnight Sarah…" Harm's vocabulary stretched beyond his partner's. His gratefully took his change to further render Mac speechless "…and Mac…I just love you too!"

--

Good? Bad? Mouldy old socks that seek refuge under your little brother's bed? Either way let me know.

(No Flamers!)

Thanks for reading.


End file.
